


Blasphemy

by sparxwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Drabble, F/F, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s heavenly blasphemy, sin in its most beautiful form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasphemy

It’s heavenly blasphemy, sin in its most beautiful form. What else can it be, Anna wonders, what else could possibly feel as good as this? In Heaven, passion is blasphemy - pleasure is blasphemy - and Anna has never felt passion or pleasure as intense as this.

She writhes, hands curled tight around the headboard of the bed, screaming out her orgasm as her hair spreads across the pillow like a blaze of fire. When she’s finally ridden it out, breath hitching in her chest, hands still white-knuckled, she tilts her head up and peers over the white swell of her breasts, the landscape of her stomach, to look at the woman resting a hand there, warm and possessive. “Oh my- God,” she says, gasps, the word catching on her tongue before it forces its way between her lips. “Oh my God.”

From between her legs, Meg lifts her head too, hair golden and mussed and sweat-slick like a halo, and grins. “Good for you too, baby?” she asks, licking her lips and smearing her scarlet-temptation lipstick a little further, her tongue catching the glistening evidence of Anna’s orgasm and sweeping it away. She crawls up the bed to kiss Anna, oddly gentle, slow and determined, a tectonic movement of the Earth’s crust in a kiss. Unstoppable. “Fancy returning the favour?” she murmurs, nuzzling gently against Anna’s neck.

When Anna smiles sweetly, whispers an almost innocent, “Of course,” Meg shifts, carefully arranging her knees on either side of Anna’s head and bringing herself upright. She lowers herself down carefully, stomach tight with anticipation, and is rewarded by the eager press of Anna’s tongue against the swollen lips of her pussy, wet and hot and perfect. She rides the angel’s face to completion, their moans mingling in the air and vibrating through her as her muscles clench and she gasps out her climax.

Anna licks her clean with little kitten licks, kisses her clit and eases her off to lie at her side. Like that, both of them baptised in the taste of each other, sweaty and sated and breathing heavily, pressed against each other in the dark and silence of their room, it’s hard to tell who’s the angel and who’s the demon.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any idea what to call this ship, please tell me, because both Menna and Aneg sound stupid.


End file.
